paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Lebensauger .308
|unlock = 33 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = $749,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.5 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 20 |concealment = 16 |threat = 12 |reload_min = 4.64 |reload_max = 6.20 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 }} The Lebensauger .308 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle added with the release of the Gage Ninja Pack. Overview The Lebensauger .308 is the first semi automatic sniper rifle to be made available in game. On Overkill and below, it has the potential to kill most common units with one bodyshot (MFR units require a headshot or a damage boosting skill to be one-shot) and Cloakers with one headshot, though Tasers and Shields (through their shield) require two headshots, though it can be reduced to one with the use of a maxed out perk deck and Cleaner. Bulldozers require only one headshot, though their faceplate and visor must be removed first. The semi-automatic firing mode allows the user to fire off more shots per second than possible with other sniper rifles, though users should be aware that the reload on the rifle is extremely long, potentially leaving them exposed. This gun also offers the highest concealment out of all the sniper rifles in the game, sporting at a generous base of 16 and a maximum of 18; this allows the Lebensauger to be used in a Dodge build, albeit one with Aced Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. This gun also resembles the Repeater 1874 stats-wise. Summary Pros: * Decent damage for a sniper rifle, can kill most enemies in one head shot on Overkill difficulty and below * Highest ammo reserve in its class, tied with the Rattlesnake * Highest rate of fire in class * Highest stability in its class * Highest Concealment in its class * Highest ammo pick up rate in its class Cons: * Slowest reload in its class * Incredibly inaccurate hip fire accuracy like most sniper rifles Tips Coming Soon... Builds Coming Soon... Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= Achievements Trivia *The Lebensauger's base design is uncertain. Visually, it was clearly based on the Generation 1 Walther WA2000 as evident by its "can" type flash hider and fluted barrel, though judging by the caliber it is seemingly a modified 7.62x51mm Generation 2 as the WA2000 does not have a native .308 Winchester variant in reality, and the fact that the first generation of the rifle only supports .300 Winchester and 7.5x55mm Swiss. **It is unclear what length Gage went to to acquire (multiple copies of) this sniper rifle for the crew. The real WA2000 was only produced in very small quantities but for hefty prices, making even military ownership uneconomical; on top of that, many design choices also rendered the weapon unergonomic and (at the time) unattractive compared to its competitors, ultimately making it a commercial disappointment. Only 176 units were ever fully-built and sold within the weapon's six-year market life, and of them only 15 were ever imported into the United States. ***While still costing a considerable amount of money to purchase in-game, the Lebensauger is considered cheap compared to other mid-to-late-game weapons. This is another dissimilarity from the real WA2000, as due to the aforementioned limited number of rifles ever made, not many units survived the many decades since the production halt. Those that still exist today are considered extremely rare and can command exorbitant prices in an auction, with recorded bids going as high as $40,000 for a secondhand Generation 2 unit, and $75,000 for a mint-condition one.http://www.snipercentral.com/walther-wa2000/ ***Despite its popularity, the WA2000 was not noted for its reliability, and thus will require a lot of time and money invested into maintaining it to ensure consistent performance. Given the rarity and status of the weapon, the total cost of repeated maintenance is usually higher than that of the rifle itself. **The in-game weapon comes with an extended 10-round magazine, an odd addition seeing as the magazine option was scrapped in reality due to the unsuccessful market run of the WA2000. As no 10-round magazine for the WA2000 was ever produced, the in-game box is most likely aftermarket. *It is the first semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game and the third to be added outside the Gage Sniper Pack, with the first and second being the Nagant and Repeater 1874. It is also the second bullpup sniper rifle to be added, after the Thanatos .50 cal. *Gage is seen chambering an unscoped Lebensauger near the end of the Ninja Pack trailer. **It is unclear what he aimed to accomplish by doing this, as the WA2000 does not have integrated ironsights, and loading a weapon that cannot effectively acquire and engage targets is an act of questionable logic. *The Lebensauger's base Concealment is rather low, despite being based on a notoriously compact weapon. The specific model of the WA2000 it was based on (Generation 1) even has a short barrel by default. It has a notably high concealment rating compared to other sniper rifles in Payday 2 though. *It is rather strange for the Lebensauger to out-damage the Rattlesnake, despite both being chambered in the same caliber and the latter having a much longer barrel (even with the Lebensauger's bullpup design taken into account). If anything, the Rattlesnake is also bolt-action, meaning its muzzle velocity should be much higher than that of a semi-automatic Lebensauger. *The Lebensauger is the only sniper rifle to include a scope as part of its inventory icon. *The Lebensauger's description on the Ninja Pack's announcement site is an indirect reference to the Danish studio IO Interactive and their famous line of Hitman videogames. **The Names Are for Friends, so I Don't Need One 'achievement is also a Hitman reference, with the title being part of a line spoken by Agent 47 in ''Hitman: Blood Money, and the required use of the Lebensauger being a nod to 47's signature WA2000. **The Lebensauger's alleged high-mobility in the same description is a false claim, as the WA2000 was noted to be quite unwieldy due to its primarily wooden composition (the rifle weighs approx. 18lbs loaded and fitted with a scope). This is one of several shortcomings of the rifle that contributed to the cessation in its production. *"Lebensauger" can be roughly translated into "life-sucker" in German. *All of the Lebensauger .308's modifications are named after German words, their meaning reflecting their appearance and performance: **Langer' is an inflective form of ''lang, "long" in German, reflecting its difference from the unmodified barrel. **'Gedämpfter' is an inflective form of gedämpft, the past participle of dämpfen, which means "to damp", reflecting the modification silencing the weapon. **'Leichter' is German for "light" or "lighter". **'Subtiler' is German for "subtle", reflecting the mod increasing the weapon's concealment. **'Walnuss' is German for "walnut", reflecting the mod giving the weapon wooden grips. *The safety of the Lebensauger is engaged when viewed from the left. It is, however, released when the weapon model is viewed from the right. References Gallery 2015-07-17 00012.jpg|Inventory preview of the Lebensauger .308. 2015-07-20 00012.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Leichter Grip and Gedämpfter Barrel. 2015-07-20 00013.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Subtiler Grip and Gedämpfter Barrel. 2015-07-20 00014.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Walnuss Grip and Gedämpfter Barrel. 2015-07-20 00015.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Langer Barrel. 2015-07-17 00013.jpg|Lebensauger .308 with Theia Magnified and Angled sight. Lebensauger .308.jpg|The Lebensauger in-game Lebensauger .308 Overkill.png|The Lebensauger as shown on the announcement site Lebensauger FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Lebensauger .308 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC